Here We Go Again
by Pyra Opal
Summary: It's been five years since Chihiro returned from the Spirit world, but she's being bullied at school. While running away from the bullies she finds the entrance to the Spirit world again and in desperation runs through and they follow her.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is just an idea that's been running through my head for a while and I needed to get it ot of there before it drove me mad(er). Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.

* * *

Chihiro ran through the woods, gasping frantically for breath. She had an awful stitch in her side, and her feet were threatening to fall off. But she continued to run as shouts of "OGINO!" came from behind her. Getting closer.

She should have known the day would end badly, after all every day in which she dreamt of _his_ promise ended bad. When she'd returned through the tunnel five years ago she'd found out that not only did her parents not remember anything, but three days had passed without them realising. That had raised some awkward questions and required some brilliant acting on her part. After all what was she supposed to say? We spent three days in the Spirit world? Even at the age of ten she realised no one would believe her.

She'd been avoided at school as some idiotic kid started a rumour that she was cursed and that the Spirits haunted her. He did not know how close he was to the truth. Chihiro had spent most of her day dreaming about all her friends in the other world, wondering if they missed her. Wondering if a certain dragon in particular missed her.

She'd worked it all out in her head. It would probably take Haku, or Kohaku now, a while to leave the bathhouse (who knew what tricks Yubaba had up her sleeves), and then he'd have to figure a way to enter the human world. Zeniba would help him if he thought to ask, Chihiro was sure of it. After all her 'Granny' had made the special hair bobble that she wore constantly. Through her musings though she'd worked out that it could take years before she saw him again, and she was willing to wait, as long as he eventually came.

Chihiro had hoped that when she moved up to high school things might be better, but they'd got worse. At first she was just ignored as normal, until they were given a very interesting writing assignment.

_Write the first chapter to a story about the supernatural._

This had been the chance of a lifetime for Chihiro. She'd been dying to tell someone about her adventures for ages, and here was her chance to do so in a way where no one questioned her sanity. Her first chapter had been of a girl whose father had got the family lost and they'd wondered into the Spirit world. Chihiro had copied her actual experience, remembering the horror, confusion and the surprising security associated with being near Haku. She'd ended the chapter when she'd just got her name stolen. She'd never actually named the main character of the story. Chihiro couldn't bear to have someone who was not named Chihiro be the main character, but knew it wouldn't look right if she used her own name. So she'd left the girl anonymous until the end, where Yubaba had smiled evilly and told the girl that her name was now Sen.

EXCERPT FROM CHIHIRO'S STORY

**The girl gasped as the piece of paper she'd just signed her name on flew out of her grasp into the witch's hand. The witch looked at it and an evil grin made its way onto her face. It sent shivers down the girl's spine and she wondered for a moment what she'd just done.**

"**My, my what a pretty name," Yubaba cackled gleefully as she held her hand over the contract. Kanji peeled off the paper and floated up to her hand and she clenched her fingers around them. "And it belongs to me now. From now on your name is Sen."**

END OF EXCERPT

Her teacher had been thrilled with her story, reading it out to the class and she'd been given an award for it, unfortunately an award a girl named Tia had been supposed to get before Chihiro's story. Tia's dad was one of the main benefactors of the school and her friend Sakura's dad was another one. Along with the fact that the final member of the group, Mei, had a father who was a famous lawyer, did not help Chihiro. She was now subject to the three girls' wrath and no one was going to help her.

Yesterday they'd pushed her into a locker and she now had a lovely, painful bruise that covered her upper neck and lower back. Her ankles were also bruised due to the number of times the girls had tripped her up and her knees and elbows were almost constantly scraped.

Today they'd ambushed her as she came out of the library, pushing her to the ground and laughing as she cut her arm on a bit of broken glass on the ground. Desperate to get away Chihiro had made a dash for home but in her hurry had spilt the water in her water bottle all over Tia. There'd been a moment of stillness, where not even the girls blinked and then Chihiro ran for it.

This led her back to her current predicament. The girls were catching her up and she'd just landed herself right where she didn't want to be. The entrance to the Spirit world. The trio came into view, faces livid and they had that glint in their eyes that promised pain. Seeing no other choice she darted through the tunnel, running across fields, across the dry river bed and up the steps that led to the small town. She faltered when she came to the restaurants. They hadn't changed at all. That was when the three girls caught her up.

"Got you Ogino," Tia smirked as she grabbed Chihiro's hair.

"Tia," Mei breathed as she and Sakura looked around. "Look," she pointed at the stacks of food set up for the spirits.

"No, don't eat it," Chihiro blurted out without thinking, remembering the disastrous consequences of eating the food from last time.

"Oh shut it Ogino!" Tia exclaimed. "I'm starving after chasing you all the way here." Tossing her long black hair over her shoulder she shoved Chihiro away and went to fill a plate. Chihiro stumbled, tripping over a rock she fell, twisting her right foot at an odd angle she landed on it, feeling a sharp pain lance up and down her foot.

Getting gingerly to her feet she tried to put some weight on her right foot and had to stifle a cry of pain. She looked back at the girls who were stuffing their faces. It was too late to stop them, they'd sealed their fate now. She thought briefly of what she would say when the police found out that she'd been the last one to see the trio. She didn't like that thought at all. She'd be prime suspect. No, she had to get them back, she didn't even want them to turn into bacon.

Looking at up at the sun she saw she had about five minutes until it set. Limping as fast as she could, she ignored the pain. If she could just find Rin, Kamajii or Haku then she could figure out what to do next from there. Tia, Sakura and Mei ignored her, too busy stuffing their faces to notice Chihiro 

move away. Chihiro would have never thought that the girls could eat so much considering the constant diet they were on back at home.

Footsteps could be heard making their way towards her and she froze, looking like a child who'd been caught playing tea parties outside in the mud, dressed in her mother's best dress. A familiar voice could be heard complaining rather loudly. "Why exactly did you wake me up?"

Two people rounded the corner, not noticing Chihiro or the girls slightly behind her, still at the food stand. "I told you Rin, I sensed humans here, we need to get them out before they eat the food," said the boy who'd been haunting Chihiro's dreams for five years now. It was Haku.

* * *

Please review. I'll try and update soon, but exams are about to start so it may not be for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm really glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter. It's been written at eleven at night over the past few days, so there may be a few spelling or grammar mistakes that I haven't noticed.

Disclaimer: If I owned Spirited Away then I wouldn't have to worry about exams, so no I don't own it.

* * *

LAST TIME

_Footsteps could be heard making their way towards her and she froze, looking like a child who'd been caught playing tea parties outside in the mud, dressed in her mother's best dress. A familiar voice could be heard complaining rather loudly. "Why exactly did you wake me up?"_

_Two people rounded the corner, not noticing Chihiro or the girls slightly behind her, still at the food stand. "I told you Rin, I sensed humans here, we need to get them out before they eat the food," said the boy who'd been haunting Chihiro's dreams for five years now. It was Haku._

* * *

Chihiro froze, her body refusing to cooperate. The world was spinning uncontrollably and she was having trouble staying upright. He was here. He was actually standing in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat and she made an effort to indicate her presence to the two. Rin hadn't changed. Same pink uniform, same long hair, same expression. Haku on the other hand...

He looked like he was her age and his hair had grown so that it was just past his shoulders. To say he'd grown up to become very handsome would be the understatement of the century.

"You're just hoping that it's your darling Sen come back to y-" Rin teased him, but stopped suddenly as she caught sight of Chihiro. "Sen?" she whispered questioningly, as though unable to believe that this was real.

Haku turned to see what Rin was staring at and froze. Time seemed to stop as the three just stared at each other. Then both Rin and Haku lunged themselves at Chihiro intent on hugging her to death, and they would have done, if it weren't for the fact that they forced Chihiro to put weight onto her injured foot and she let out a cry of pain.

The two immediately pulled away from her and Chihiro leaned against the wall, taking the weight off her foot. Rin bent down to check on Chihro's injured limb as Haku gently hugged the girl around the shoulders, his eyes worried.

"What happened Chihiro, why did you come here?" he asked. The girl in question flinched as he said the last part and Rin hit his leg painfully, her eyes glaring up at him. "I mean," he quickly tried to rectify his mistake, he really hadn't meant it to come out like that, he'd been wanting to see Chihiro for ages. "I'm really happy to see you and all, but how come you came here injured?"

"It's nothing," Chihiro told them quietly as she pushed herself away from the wall and Rin stood up. "I just tripped. It's probably just a sprain."

Rin snorted at that. "Sprain! It's broken girl. You'll need to..." But what Chihiro needed neither Chihiro or Haku found out, as that was when Tia, Mei and Sakura appeared on the scene, each nibbling on what looked like a chicken leg (though Chihiro seriously doubted it was). The girls stared at Haku in the way a starving man stares at a piece of meat and Haku uncomfortably shifted slightly so he was hiding behind Chihiro.

"Move out of the way Ogino," Tia told the girl loudly and pushed her away, sending her into Rin, who luckily caught her. Mei and Sakura giggled, fiddling with their hair as Tia put on what she 

thought was a seductive smile. "Hey handsome," she latched herself onto Haku's arm. "Why don't you leave Ogino with that other girl and show us around." She batted her fake eyelashes at him.

Rin had made her way behind Haku and was supporting Chihiro who looked scared. "If Sen tripped then I'm president of your fanclub," she muttered to him and smirked when she felt him shudder at that thought. "You deal with these three while I take Chihiro to Kamajii before the sun sets. Then meet us there."

Rin walked off with Chihiro leaving Haku, much to his disgust, with the three bullies. He had the dark haired on who pushed Chihiro on his right arm and a bleached blonde on his left. The red head was trying to get as close to him as she could considering her two friends had taken his arms hostage.

"I'm Mei," the blonde told him. "The dark haired one is Tia, and the other is Sakura. What's your name?"

"None of your business," he told her stiffly but she seemed unfazed.

"Well 'None of your business'" the one named Sakura said in an attempt to be funny. "What are you doing around here?"

"I work here," was Haku's short reply. He started walking away from the stands of food, though it was difficult with two girls attached to him. Still if he could lead them towards the pigpen then it would be easier for him when the sun went down. These girls had hurt _his _Chihiro, he wasn't about to help them get away now. They could join the rest of the humans greedy enough to eat what wasn't theirs.

"You ate the food," he accused.

"Well," Tia smiled at him. "You see Ogino spilt water on me - she's such a klutz – and we were chasing her and found ourselves here. Don't worry, my father will pay for any cost, who should he make the check out to?" They had come to a stop outside the pigpen and Haku noticed with grim satisfaction that the sun was setting.

"Oh don't worry, we have a system here for those who don't pay. You see you're in the Spirit world and you just ate their food. Those who do eventually become their food." As he finished that sentence the sun set. The trio gasped as they looked at their hands. They were changing! Arms were becoming shorter and pinker. Their noses lengthened, turning upwards into snouts, pink ears sprung up as their hair receded back into their heads. Soon three pigs stood in the place of the girls.

Pleased with the change Haku chased them into an empty pen and locked them in. If he was less dignified and not an extremely powerful water spirit he might have walked away whistling, but he didn't. Despite Rin's influence on him since Chihiro left, he still had his pride to look after.

The workers at the bathhouse looked at him oddly as he made his way down to the boiler room and one worker even stopped to ask what was wrong. "Nothing," Haku told him, "I'm just in a good mood today."

He entered the boiler room carefully so as not to bump his head and started to greet Kamajii, who kept his eyes firmly on the boiler for some reason. "Hello Kamajii are..." He was cut off by a loud screech and spun round. There was Chihiro and Rin sitting on the wooden floor, with Rin trying to force Chihiro's top over her head, while Chihiro tried to keep it down.

Haku was extremely grateful that the two hadn't noticed him or he'd have been hit by Rin. He turned towards Kamajii, now knowing why the boiler man was staring at the boiler. "What's going on?" Haku whispered.

"Well," Kamajii took out a roasted newt from a cupboard and chewed on its tail thoughtfully. "Rin came in here with Sen and I had a look at Sen's ankle. It's definitely broken. I gave her something for the pain but I can't fix it myself. With her ankle sorted I went to give her a hug but she flinched as I patted her on the back so now Rin is trying to wrestle her out of her top so we can see what the matter is." Finishing his newt he turned gravely to Haku, keeping his eyes firmly on the boy and not the two girls behind him. "I hope the girls who did this didn't get away. Sen kept trying to tell me she tripped but Rin told me what she thought had really happened."

"There are no girls, but Yubaba has three new pigs," Haku told him with satisfaction in his voice.

"Alright you can turn round now Kamajii. Oh Haku, when did you come in?" Rin asked as she just noticed Haku. The two men turned to see a flaming red Chihiro holding her shirt to her chest.

"That's pretty nasty," Kamajii told the girl calmly as he examined the large bruise covering Chihiro's upper back that Rin had uncovered. "Though I have some ointment that should help clear it up."

He handed it to Rin who looked just like Haku felt. Her eyes would turn red if they got any more ferocious and she looked more like a dragon than he did at the moment. "Sen," her voice was extremely calm, but Haku and Kamajii shifted away from her slightly, survival instincts kicking in. "You can either tell us what happened or you can tell us you 'tripped' and I'll force it out of you."

Chihiro wished the ground would swallow her up. She was half dressed in a room with three people, two of which were male, and she was being forced to tell what she hadn't told anyone about. "I was pushed into some lockers at school," she told them quietly, not looking them in the eye.

"And does that happen often?" Rin asked as she indicated that the men should turn round while Chihiro put her top back on. Chihiro's silence answered that question. "Then why didn't you tell anyone!" Rin shouted.

"Because Rin, Sakura and Tia's fathers practically own the school and Mei's dad is a lawyer. If I told my parents then they'd have complained and we'd be in court before you could click your fingers for daring to blame their darling little angels!"

"Well what about your friends?" Haku asked.

Chihiro shrugged uncomfortably. "People generally avoid me. Apparently there is something weird about me. Anyway nothing too bad happened until we got this new teacher. He was quite young and good fun, and one of his assignments was to write the first hater of a story and I wrote about you guys." Chihiro blushed as she admitted to the last part. All three of the spirits in the room looked incredibly chuffed. They looked so flattered that Chihiro decided to admit to something else. "I've actually continued to write the next chapters in the story and he's been reading it. You're his second favourite character Rin."

Rin looked extremely pleased with herself. She smirked at the other two and straightened her clothes, but then paused. "Wait who's his favourite? It's not this idiot is it?" She jerked her thumb at Haku who scowled at her.

"Err... It's actually Yubaba," Chihiro admitted, enjoying the looks on the others faces. Their mouths hung open and Rin's eyes were threatening to pop out of her head. "He said there was just something about her character that made you like her despite her being slightly evil," she giggled. Chihiro decided that this was what she'd been missing. The feeling of belonging.

"_Like_!" Haku couldn't believe his ears. "Have you written the part where she tries to cook your parents yet?"

"No, I've only got to the bit where I'm trying to force you to take the medicine," Chihiro grinned as he shuddered at the memory.

EXCERPT FROM STORY

**The dragon thrashed around as Sen held his mouth shut, forcing the creature to swallow the medicine. Shelves burst open as Haku hit his tail against them, some of their contents flying out. The little balls of soot had scurried back into their holes for safety and Kamajii had stepped a safe distance back.**

**Sen refused to let go of Haku's snout, despite his growls and attempts to throw her off. Suddenly a black ball of goo was spat from the dragon's mouth and he went limp.**

END OF EXCERPT

"Speaking of Yubaba," Kamajii spoke, getting over his shock. "You'll have to make another contract with her Sen."

"No!" Haku almost shouted. "Remember what happened last time."

Rin sighed and patted him on the back. "She needs to Haku, she's already almost disappeared once - I just got her to Kamajii in time. Yubaba's contract will prevent that from happening."

"She'll also get Yubaba's protection, which she'll need, being human and all." Haku opened his mouth to object again but Kamajii continued. "You can't protect her properly until your contract ends and you gain your full powers."

"And," Chihiro added, "I need to work out how to get the girls back, seeing as I'm probably right in thinking that they are pigs right now."

"Why do you want them back?" Rin grumbled. If it were up to her those pigs would be bacon already. How dare anyone hurt her little sister!

"I may not like them, but I don't want them eaten!" Chihiro exclaimed, horrified at the suggestion.

Haku sighed. "All right you win. We're off to see Yubaba."

* * *

OK, like I said last time, probably won't updte again until after exams. Especially seeing as my mum has just caught me writing this at night. Oops.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. I make no money from this story and am having to pay Mum if I go over our broadband limit again. :(

AN: Another chapter! My exams are finally over!! Don't want to even think about the results. I've just had a two week holiday in Turkey. Lovely weather and warm seas, never really get that in Scotland.

Just want to thank everyone for all their reviews. It was the highlight of my day when I checked my reviews during study leave. It helped calm me down after the fire alarm went off during my English exam. I also want to apologise for taking so long to write the next chapter and in case there are any grammar or spelling mistakes (I'm writing this on the train and my laptop keeps threatening to smash to the floor).

* * *

LAST TIME

"_And," Chihiro added, "I need to work out how to get the girls back, seeing as I'm probably right in thinking that they are pigs right now."_

"_Why do you want them back?" Rin grumbled. If it were up to her those pigs would be bacon already. How dare anyone hurt her little sister!_

"_I may not like them, but I don't want them eaten!" Chihiro exclaimed, horrified at the suggestion._

_Haku sighed. "All right you win. We're off to see Yubaba." _

* * *

The workers of Yubaba's bathhouse were used to seeing many strange things. A three headed dog with fowl breath and yellow, gleaming fangs had arrived last week requesting a manicure. It had taken two days to clean away all the drool, but no one had batted an eyelid (they just tried to avoid letting the dog breathe on them, rather difficult seeing as how it had three heads and three lots of bad breath). Yet the sight of Master Haku walking awkwardly towards an elevator was enough to turn more than a few heads.

It was almost like he was carrying an invisible person on his back, one worker remarked to his colleague. "Don't be stupid," his friend told him and turned back to scrubbing the tub he was working on.

In the elevator Haku made Chihiro visible and let her slide carefully off his back so that she could lean against the wall. Rin, Kamajii and Haku knew that they had to get Chihiro to Yubaba quietly. Sen had become something of a legend since she'd left and her reappearance would cause a commotion. One Yubaba would not appreciate. It was better to keep on her good side until they'd got what they wanted. Haku had just wanted to change into his dragon form and fly up to her office. Chihiro had loved the idea, but Rin and Kamajii had put their feet down. It wouldn't do Chihiro's broken limb any good. After some arguing, mostly between Rin and Haku who seemed to have a competition going on who could argue the loudest and longest, it was decided that Haku would make Chihiro invisible and carry her to Yubaba.

In the elevator there was an awkward silence as the two tried to study the other while trying not to be spotted. There was a lot of blushing on both parts and in the end they both ended up staring at their own feet. It was the easiest thing to do.

"Haku," Chihiro started, not being able to stand the silence any longer. "I thought you'd ended your contract with Yubaba. I mean you know your name now."

Haku scowled at the wall. "It turned out that I hadn't read the small print. In the unlikelihood of me remembering my name then I had to serve another seven years before I'm allowed to go free." He mumbled something that sounded an awful like: "The writing was tiny, how was I supposed to see it. She had to get a magnifying glass out to show it to me." He was shocked to feel a set of comforting arms wrap around him. He wasn't really used to this sort of thing. The most affectionate gesture he received usually was a friendly punch on the arm from Rin. He hesitated slightly then wrapped his own arms around Chihiro.

They stayed like that, not noticing that the elevator had stopped and the door had opened to reveal a rather familiar Radish Spirit. When the two did notice they leapt away from each other, both doing a rather impressive impression of a beetroot. The Radish Spirit smiled fondly at Chihiro, patted her on the head and lumbered off as the door shut again. It felt rather like being patted on the head by a giant marshmallow.

As they reached the top floor they ran into a spot of trouble. Downstairs they'd had Rin and Kamajii there to help Chihiro, who couldn't put much weight on her broken foot, onto Haku's back. Without them there help it was rather more difficult. After several failed attempts Haku gave up and swooped Chihiro into his arms and walked swiftly into Yubaba's office, not even bothering to knock.

The office was exactly the same and at the desk sat the giant headed owner of the bathhouse. Yubaba looked up from a large stack of papers, adjusted her glasses and grinned evilly. "I knew you were fond of the girl Haku, but I didn't expect you to get married so quickly. Is that even legal where she comes from?" She gestured to how Haku was holding the Chihiro... Bridal style.

"WHAT!" Haku squeaked, his voice going high pitched. _Damn puberty, _he thought sulkily. If he didn't have a reputation to hold onto he might have pouted. _Next thing you know I'll be getting spots. _He resisted the urge to check that he had none. He didn't look at Chihiro who probably looked like he felt. Mortified.

Yubaba cackled as she fixed her sharp gaze on Chihiro. "I suppose you want your job back. Well why should I give it to you? You cost me more than you were worth last time."

Before Chihiro could apologise Haku interrupted. "The River Spirit she helped paid you for all damages when he heard about what had happened and your baths have become more popular ever since because everyone wants to see if she'll come back. And," he decided to play his trump card. "If you don't, I'll tell Bo."

It was a childish and ridiculous statement (one that both spirits would deny to ever using or caving into) but it caught Yubaba's attention. Her son had done nothing but talk of Sen for months after his great adventure. It had been Sen this and Sen that. It had become very tiring, very quickly. Yet her son would never forgive her if she turned Sen away and both she and Haku knew it.

Scowling she waved her hand a sheet of paper appeared. "You'll have to sign a contract again. And your duties will be the same. You'll be Rin's assistant. I also want you to babysit when I need you to." She sniffed at Haku's victorious look and Chihiro's relieved one. Watching as Chihiro quickly signed the contract, Yubaba stretched out her hand and Chihiro's name once again flew into it. "Now, Haku put her down on that chair and we can see that foot of hers."

Yubaba took Chihiro's foot in her grasp and inspected it closely. "Care to tell me how this happened?"

"You have three new pigs," was all she was told by Haku and at a glance at Chihiro's face she sighed.

"I suppose they're friends of yours you want back."

Haku snorted and Chihiro glared at him. "They're not exactly friends, but I would like them returned to normal." Yubaba was becoming very interested in this story. Judging by Haku's reaction, she definitely wanted to hear it.

"Well, you'll have to work to get them back. Now the entire story please, or I'll let you hobble around for a few days before I heal that foot." Slowly the entire story came out and Yubaba was left fuming. _No one _bullied her workers except for herself and well paying customers. "Are you sure you don't want me to cook them straight away?" she grinned at the idea. Chihiro shook her head frantically as Haku nodded behind her.

Yubaba concentrated on Chihiro's ankle and mended it. It was weird for Chihiro who could feel the bone join back together.

"Now shoo," Yubaba told them, going back to her work. "I don't want Sen making an appearance until after we're closed. She'd distract the workers. She can go see Bo."

Haku grinned and left. He had work to do and Rin would kill him if he didn't tell her what had happened. Chihiro stood still, not sure what to do and then cautiously walked towards the nursery door.

She walked inside and was greeted with an enthusiastic, "SEN!"

Bo was exactly the same as he was the last time she saw him. He towered over her, a big grin on his face. In one quick movement he'd plucked her off the floor and was hugging her to death. Literally.

"Need to breathe!" Chihiro croaked out and was relieved when she was set apologetically back on the ground. She found her next few hours filled with questions and playing.

There was a kind of hushed silence when Chihiro first came into view when the bathhouse closed. It lasted for roughly about 2 seconds (Rin who had timed this event later told them that it lasted 2.34 seconds exactly), and then excited babble broke out as everyone Chihiro didn't know congratulated her on her return.

"Glad to see you back."

"We really missed you."

These greetings continued as she was shown to a sleeping mat next to Rin, who promptly threatened everyone until they shut up and let her sleep. As Chihiro lay there she realised that it was exactly coming home after a very long, very eventful holiday.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I will try and update soon.


End file.
